Celica Crowe
Celica Crowe ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Celica ist die Erstgeborene im Hause Crowe, ihr folgten ihre Schwester Velvet Crowe und das jüngste Kind Laphicet Crowe. Kurz nach Laphicets Geburt starben die Eltern der drei Geschwister bei einem Unfall. Seither kümmert sich Celica aufopferungsvoll um die beiden. Die Familie lebt in Aball, einem kleinen und abgelegenen Dorf in Ostgand. Etwas mehr als zehn Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte fand Celica im umliegenden Wald ihrer Heimat einen Mann unter einem Baum liegen, den sie für verletzt hielt. Sie erkundigte sich bei ihm nach seiner Gesundheit, doch er versicherte, dass er nur müde sei, woraufhin sie vermutete, dass er weit gereist sein musste. Er bestätigte ihr, dass er zehn Jahre gereist war und sich nun Vorwürfe machte, da sein Meister ihm alles anvertraut hatte und er nichts hatte tun können. Celica verstand, dass er eine Pause benötigte, was er zunächst ablehnte, also bot sie ihm einen Apfel an, den er ebenfalls nicht annahm. Celica legte ihm den Apfel in die Hand und erklärt ihm, dass sie hören kann, wie sein Körper rief, dass er leben wollte, doch der Mann erwiderte, dass er nicht das Recht hätte zu leben. Celica fragte sich daraufhin, ob man sich dieses Recht wirklich erst verdienen müsste, und sie erklärt, dass Dinge wie Hunger und Müdigkeit offenbaren, dass Menschen am Leben waren. Sie stellte sich ihm vor, woraufhin er ihre Einladung nach Hause annahm und sich als Exorzist und dem Namen Arthur vorstellte. Arthur zog bei den Crowes ein und wurde Teil der Familie. Celica und er heirateten und erwarteten zehn Jahre vor Beginn der Hauptgeschichte ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind. Als Arthur davon erfuhr, schenkte er Celica einen selbstgemachten Anhänger, den sie fortan stets bei sich trug. Doch zur Geburt des Kindes sollte es nicht mehr kommen: Es findet eine Scharlachrote Nacht mit einem blutroten Vollmond statt, wobei einen Flut von Dämonen über das Land einbricht. Arthur war mit Velvet und Laphicet unterwegs gewesen, als er den Einbruch der Dämonen bemerkte. Weil die beiden erschöpften, versteckte er sie im Wald, um sie in Sicherheit vor den Dämonen zu wissen, und eilte zum Schrein der Ruhe, wohin Celica von Dämonen getrieben worden war. Am Schrein der Ruhe stellte er sich den Dämonen, doch als einer ihn angriff, sprang Celica dazwischen und wurde in den Schlund des Schreins gestoßen. Arthur bezwang die restlichen Dämonen, doch er blieb am Boden zerstört zurück. Celica starb dort, wo Innominat ruht, und ihr ungeborenes Kind war das erste Opfer an den namenlosen Empyreer, den Arthur mit seinen beiden Kameraden Claudin Asgard und Melchior Mayvin gesucht hatte. Celicas ungeborener Sohn wurde als Malak wiedergeboren, der später als Laphicet bekannt sein würde. Auch ihr selbst wurde ein weiteres Leben als Malak gewährt: Celica wurde als Feuermalak Seres wiedergeboren, die fortan in Arthurs Begleitung sein würde, der sich nun bei seinem wahren Namen Artorius Collbrande nennen ließ. Wie es üblich ist, verlor Celica bei ihrer Wiedergeburt zu Seres jedoch ihre menschlichen Erinnerungen, die sie erst drei Jahre später bei der Entdeckung des Kamms ihrer Schwester wiedererlangen würde. Tales of Berseria Celica erscheint nun ausschließlich in Rückblenden durch die Erdgeschichtssteine im Erdenpuls oder in Velvets Gedankenwelt, da sie de facto als Seres von Velvets verschlungen worden war und ihre Seele sich in ihr befindet. Nachdem die Helden von der Hexeninsel vor Innominat fliehen konnten, erscheint Seres in Velvet, wo ihre Seelen miteinander sprechen. Dies geschieht am Cadnixhafen im Gasthaus, wo die Helden sich zum Schlafen einfinden. Inmitten der Weißheit sitzen Velvet und Seres sich gegenüber an einem Tisch. Velvet erkundigt sich bei ihr, ob sie sie als Schwester betrachten soll, nachdem sie über eine Erinnerung aus einem Erdgeschichtsstein endgültig bestätigt bekommen hatte, dass Seres ihre wiedergeborene Schwester Celica ist. Dies lehnt Seres ab und meint, dass sie eine Malak namens Seres sei, die lediglich die Erinnerungen Celicas geerbt hatte. Velvet fragt sich, ob sie dies nicht zur selben Person macht, woraufhin Seres sich wundert, was die Identität einer Person ausmacht. Obwohl sie Celicas Körper und ihre Erinnerungen besitzt, hat sich ihre Seele verändert. Velvet sieht dies ein, während Seres meint, dass sie nicht das Recht hätte, ihre Schwester genannt zu werden, weil sie Artorius' Befehlen gefolgt war, ohne sie zu hinterfragen, und ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut dafür geopfert hatte. Daraufhin entgegnet Velvet, dass auch sie nicht das Recht hätte, Seres zu verurteilen, denn sie hatte sie gnadenlos verschlungen. Seres beruhigt sie, dass sie von ihr verschlungen werden wollte, denn sie wollte, dass sie ihre Kraft besitzt, egal, was es sie kosten würden. Nachdem sie kurz nach der Offenbarung Celicas Erinnerungen zurückerhalten hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, was genau sie getan hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sitzt Velvet nicht mehr Seres gegenüber, sondern Celica, die Arthur erwähnt, der für sie gütig und großzügig war, und als sie seine Verwandlung zum grausamen Artorius erwähnt, wird sie wieder zu Seres. Auf Velvets Frage, wieso Celicas Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren, hat sie keine Antwort, sondern hatte nur erfahren, dass Malakhim in seltenen Fällen die Erinnerungen aus ihrem früheren Leben zurückerhalten können. Als sie meinte, dass dies vielleicht ihre Strafe für den Schmerz sei, den sie allen zugefügt hatte, erscheint erneut Celica. Sie gesteht, dass sie Artorius nicht vergeben kann, je stärker sie ihre Liebe für Arthur spürt. Schließlich erscheint wieder Seres, als sie sagt, dass ihr Hass mittlerweile so tief geworden war, dass sie nicht mehr Celica sein kann. Als Seres ist sie nicht mehr dazu imstande, den Arthur zurückzuholen, den sie geliebt hatte, und ihr fehlt die Kraft, um Artorius zu bezwingen, weshalb sie sich an Velvet gewandt hatte, die als Therion dazu imstande ist. Velvet versichert ihr, den Hirten zu bezwingen, und Seres bittet sie um Vergebung, dass sie all ihren Hass und ihre Entschlossenheit auf sie abgewälzt hatte, und erscheint ihr hierbei wieder als Celica. Velvet lehnt diese Entschuldigung ab, denn sie ist froh, Celica und Seres kennengelernt zu haben, und dass sie Laphicets, Celicas und Arthurs Schwester sein durfte. Sie sagt, dass sie glücklich war, woraufhin Celicas Erscheinung schließlich langsam verschwindet. Persönlichkeit Celica ist eine sehr freundliche und ruhige Person, die das Leben schätzt. Sie liebt sowohl ihre beiden jüngeren Geschwister als auch ihren Mann Arthur. Sie hatte Gefallen an der Blume "Prinzessia", die Arthur ihr immer dann ans Grab legte, wenn sich ihr Todestag gejährt hatte. Wissenswertes *Celica liebte Wortspiele. Charakterliste en:Celica Crowe Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria